1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output management system, and more specifically, relates to the output management system for limiting access to an area in which an output device is located, thereby improving security, by allowing the output device, such as an image-forming device without a security function, work with a data management device, an area management device and a shutoff device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, amid mounting concern over security, the target thereof reaches printed matter, which is output by an image-forming device or the like, so that realization of a method and device for outputting print content without being known by others is in demand.
Therefore, the image-forming device provided with unit for limiting the output of the printed matter by a password and catch trays with lock are proposed.
Further a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) which has multiple functions as a printer, a fax machine and a copier, which detects approach of a user by an RFID reader mounted on a printing device when the user having an RFID in which authentication information is stored approaches the printing device, and outputs the text, which the user instructed to output, has been proposed.
However, in the conventionally proposed image-forming device as described above, it is necessary to newly prepare the image-forming device provided with the above-described function or to make alteration, so that a burden such as cost is large.
Further, since it is configured to start the print process after the password is input to the image-forming device, inconvenience, such that the user have to wait until the print process is finished, is envisaged.
On the other hand, in the conventionally proposed MFP as described-above, it is envisaged that a mix-up may occur depending on the timing to pickup the printed matter, such as in a case in which a plurality of users give instructions to output to the same MFP. In such a case, the confidentiality of the printed matter would be lost, so that it is difficult to maintain the necessary security.
Moreover, since the printing process is started after detecting that the user enters a certain area, it is inconvenient that the user still has to wait especially when performing the printing process of which output size is large.